


Date of Fun

by planetundersiege



Series: Summer Amedot Week 2018 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week, Amedot Week 2018, Beach City, Couple, Cute, Dialogue, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fun, Funland (Steven Universe), Funland date, Happy, Kisses, Love, Oneshot, Peridot won’t fuse, Roller Coasters, SU - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, Summer, Summer Amedot Week 2018, Summer Amedot week, amedot - Freeform, date, ideas, prompt, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Summer Amedot week 2018: Day 2: Funland DateAmethyst and Peridot have some fun at Funland.





	Date of Fun

“C’mon Peri, what do you wanna do first?”, Amethyst asked as they entered Funland, looking around at the boardwalk. It was not such a big crowd for such a nice summer day, which was good, shorter lines for the rides after all. “Today is all about you”.

“Well”, the gem said. “It’s been a while since we were here. I would like to try that roller coaster, but I’m too short and can’t shapeshift like you. It seems fun so these ridiculous Earth height restrictions are dumb, I’m a gem, not a flesh lump”.

Amethyst smirked.

“I got an idea dude. I know you don’t want to fuse, and that’s totally cool, so instead of fusing, I’ll just shapeshift myself so I look like your pants or something, then you will appear taller with my legs. Once we’re in I stop shapeshifting before we get onto the ride. How does that sound?”.

Peridot turned star eyes as a smile spread across her face, and before Amethyst knew it, Peridot jumped right into her arms and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, causing her face to turn into a shade of dark purple. Peridot was so cute and unpredictable, serious and tiny. How could she not have fallen in love with such a hilarious yet confident gem?

“You’re the best Amethyst. You make me a happy half of a battle formation! Like Percy and Pierre. Let’s do this, I wanna go on the coaster”.

Amethyst chuckled.

“Sure, lemme just think of a great way to shapeshift the legs. And after the coaster, wanna use your metal powers on rigged games to win some plushies?”.

“I’d love too”.


End file.
